User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/Eclare FanFiction! Chapter 7
Chapter 7. "Sorry I got you in trouble Clare-Bear" Eli told her as she stepped out of morty. He was dropping her off at her house after they talked to Mr.Simpson. He let them off the hook for skipping, but gave them a warning. "Its Okay, Elijah" Clare smiles at him as she walks up the steps. Eli steps out of Morty ands run to clare before she walks inside. "Clare, You forgot something" He leans in and kisses her. Usually clare would pull away. Not this time. She was really into it. She was pulling on his shirt collar and lightly biting his lip. Very fierce for the normal clare, but she could tell Eli liked it. Clare's Mother Mrs.Edwards opened the door to find her 15 year old daughter making out with a dark boy she had never seen before. She cleared her throat so they would stop. They both looked at her in embrassament and pulled away from each other. "I will..see you tomorrow?" Clare awkwardly asked Eli as her mother stood above her. He smiled, nodded and left in morty. Mrs. Edwards rudly and violently pulled clare into the house to the living room. "OUCH! What!?" Clare spoke up as she rubbed the side of her arm. "Who is that Boy?! Clare! I thought we had an agreement! School is first! NO boys!" "Mom! He's JUST a friend!" She argued. "A Friend? Oh really? Then why was your tounge doing in his mouth and your hands all over his GOD-DAMN CLOTHES!?" Clare had enough of her mothers wishes for her to be perfect. She was sick of all the rules. Her parents where already divorced, she had ENOUGH drama to deal with. She groaned loudly and stomped upstairs to her room. She slammed her door to make sure her mom heard it. After she took a long hot shower, clare changed into her Sweat pants and t-shirt. She reached into her purse and pulled out her camera. She started looking at pictures that she took with Eli. The first one was them Sitting on the fountain. Clare was looking up at the fountain and eli was making a funny face to the camera. The second one was Eli giving clare an unexpected kiss at the dot. Eli holding the camera of course. Clare laughed at that one. As she flipped threw the pictures of her camera she stopped at one. It was a picture of Eli and Her. They were sitting at the edge of the fountain. Eli was holding a rose, clare had a big smile. It looked like she was in the middle of a laugh. His smile was strange too. He looked like he was chuckling. They were both looking at each other. Deep in each others eyes. Clare smiled and blushed to herself. She had never seen such a passionate photo. She made sure it was saved on her laptop. She looked over at her alarm clock. ''12:30. ''She turned off her camera and light. She needed some sleep. but she couldnt wait to see Elijah's face again. Category:Blog posts